Sr Taylor & Sra Jones
by rbensach
Summary: Sr. Taylor y la Sra. Jones pasan una tarde acogedora. "Hola pequeña" "Taylor" "Gail"


SR. TAYLOR Y SRA. JONES

50 sombras

Entro a la sala y veo a la Sra. Jones sentada delante de la televisión, me quieto la chaqueta, la dejo encima de la silla que hay detrás del sofá, camino hacia ella aflojando un poco la corbata un poco.

"Hola pequeña" digo sentándome junto a ella "¿Pequeña?" pregunta levantando su ceja. "Si, pequeña" digo cogiendo su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mi, la levanto ligeramente colocándola encima de mi. Ella sonríe ligeramente mientras acerca su cara a la mía "¿Sabes que soy mayor que tu?" dice en tono sexy antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Escucho el sonido que viene de mi garganta mientras besa mi mandíbula, poco a poco desliza sus manos por mi estomago y tira de mi camisa dejándola fuera de mis pantalones. "Eso es lo que me gusta de ti" digo pasando mis manos por su figura arriba y abajo dos veces antes de abordar su boca con la mía.

Paso mi lengua por sus labios antes de abrir la boca para poder explorarla tranquilamente. Paso mis manos por sus muslos arriba y abajo acercando la mano a su ingle sin tocarla. Siento sus manos en mi pelo y tira ligeramente de el. "¿Te gusta que soy más mayor que tu, Sr. Taylor?" pregunta pasando su mano por debajo de la camiseta y acariciando cada abdominal "Gail" suspiro.

Poco a poco deshace el nudo de la corbata mientras mis manos viajan al final de su camisa y tira de ella por la cabeza. Beso su cuello mientras ella desabrocha lentamente los botones de mi camisa, pasa sus manos por mis hombros quitando la camisa y dejándola encima del sofá.

Beso su boca una vez mas mientras llevo mis manos a su trasero y lo acaricio lentamente sintiendo la textura de su falda "Sabes lo que me gusta hacer esto" digo dando un ligero apretón. Siento su mano deslizarse de mi pecho tonificado hasta mi cadera y acaricias con su uña la línea del pantalón.

Cojo su trasero y me levanto con cuidado, ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas besando mi clavícula y mi hombro. Siento sus manos pasar por mi espalda y apretar algunos músculos mientras camino hacia la habitación. La dejo suavemente encima de la cama, la beso suavemente pero con hambre.

Me arrodillo delante de ella, contemplando su rostro enrojecido y sus respiraciones pesadas, viendo como sube y baja su pecho. Me lamo los labios y sonrió mientras tiro de sus piernas para ponerlas rectas, vacilo un poco antes de bajar la cremallera de la falda y sacarla por sus hermosas piernas mientras las acaricio a mi paso. Dejo caer la falda a un lado de la cama y me coloco entre sus piernas.

"¿Creo que te debería enseñar algo Sr. Taylor?" dice sexy cuando se reincorpora un poco. "¿Así?" pregunto moviendo mis manos por su estomago hacia arriba hasta alanzar su pecho, doy un ligero apretón por encima del sujetador y sigo pasando las manos hasta llegar a sus hombros y dejo caer los tirantes suavemente "¿Cómo que?" pregunto besando su hombro dejando un reguero de besos hasta su boca. La beso feroz, siento como su cuerpo se arquea contra mí.

Sus manos pasean por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo y lo aprieta fuertemente. Suspiro suavemente al separa mis labios de ella y ligeramente muevo mi mano detrás de cintura del pantalón, bajando la bragueta y quitando el botón del traje.

Me levanto para poder quitarme el pantalón, lo dejo junto a la falda y al sujetador. Antes de volver a acostarme entre sus piernas miro sus pies y veo sus zapatos y los míos. Me apresuro a liberar el primer zapatos y dejarlo caer detrás mía sin importarme donde cae, hago lo mismo con el segundo zapato y me quito los míos lo mas rápido que puedo.

Sonrió al ver el pecho descubierto. Acaricio los tobillos, voy subiendo lentamente sin tocar la entrepierna donde se ve una clara mancha de humedad en sus bragas. Sonrió y vacilo antes de coger uno de sus pechos con la mano y el otro con mi boca. "Jason" susurra suavemente mientras muevo mis manos y mi boca.

Dejo caer una mano acariciando la cinturilla de las bragas y escucho como contiene su respiración. Paso la mano más allá de las bragas y cepillo el poco pelo que tiene hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Paso la mano arriba y abajo un par de veces antes de deslizar uno de mis dedos dentro de ella. "Taylor" dice sin aliento

Su mano viaja de mi espalda hasta mi culo y lo acaricia suavemente dando algunos apretones. Sus manos recorren mi cintura haciendo unos ligeros círculos en mis caderas. Ella acaricia mi miembro erecto y sonríe suavemente "La tienes muy dura" dice acariciando ligeramente arriba y abajo por encima de la tela. Levanto la cabeza hasta la suya y la beso agresivo, con lujuria y amor.

Deslizo el dedo fuera de ella y miro como los fluidos se apegan a mi dedo, sonrió suavemente antes de tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo. "Y tu estas muy mojada" digo mirándola a los ojos. Se sonroja ligeramente y trata de tapar su vagina con las manos y las piernas. Sonrió al ver su reacción y rápidamente me levanto y me acerco a la cómoda sacando un paquete de preservativos y deslizando mi boxer hacia el suelo, dando unas pataditas al final.

Ella me mira asombrada mientras abro y deslizo en condón en mi miembro. Beso una vez más su dulce boca y esta vez al alejarme muerdo suavemente el labio cuando empiezo a guiar mi miembro arriba y abajo en busca de su entrada. Contengo el aliento cuando la deslizo muy lentamente sintiendo la textura de su útero. Trabajo lento y lánguido disfrutando de lo que me hace sentir estar dentro de ella.

"Taylor" ella susurra suavemente. Cierro los ojos con la boca entreabierta ligeramente "¿Si?" pregunto con la voz muy suave para no romper el momento "¿Puedes ir más rápido?" Gruño en respuesta pero empiezo a empujar más rápido y más profundo.

Coloco la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, a cada embestida se escucha los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos que emitimos los dos. "Gail" jadeo fuertemente al sentir como llega al clímax. Doy una o dos embestidas más antes de dejar caer mi cuerpo encima de ella recobrando el aliento.

Tras cuatro o cinco respiraciones profundas miro hacia la Sra. Jones que esta sonriendo y acaricia mi pelo suavemente. Muevo mis manos a su cintura, haciendo unos pequeños círculos mientras beso su boca. Lentamente saco el miembro y saco el preservativo dejándolo en la pequeña basurera que hay junto la cama.

Me deslizo hasta tener a la Sra. Jones apegado a mi pasando el frazo por debajo de su cabeza i acariciando su pelo suavemente "Sigues siendo mi pequeña" digo sonriendo hacia ella. Ella acaricia mi pecho haciendo círculos con su mano derecha "Toda tuya" dice antes de darme un ultimo beso para ir a dormir.

Fin


End file.
